


Feast

by NocturnaIV



Series: Their Captain [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Harry loves her dominant Uma, Light Dom/sub, Pre-Descendants 2, Shameless Smut, Smut, They REALLY are in their own thing, Uma and Harry are in a relationship but they don't call it like that, You don't need to read the entire series to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: "Uma..." Harry pleaded.Uma smiled and took him from the chin."You are very eager to be used.""Please..." Harry sighed.Harry had followed her there. He was proud of his duty."Open your mouth." She ordered.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I am VERY good at writing this type of content but in Spanish. So I hope there was something decent.
> 
> Well... My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

The party was at its peak. They could hear their crew celebrate for the recent victory. But Uma dropped on the bed and smiled.

"Queen of the Island," Harry repeated proudly.

She looked at him. That day they had managed to obtain the last missing territory. Without Malicent and with the Evil Queen lamenting her disappearance it had been quite simple to reach an agreement. Cruella de Vil hadn’t been a problem to silence her with a simple deal. Jafar had agreed to an association. Uma controlled the ports and supplies, so she would give him a portion of supplies for him to sell. Of course, with a percentage that she would take it.

Uma laughed with delight.

"You did it," Harry repeated, walking toward her. "Every person on this island knows your name."

She sat down and he knelt between her legs. Harry had been the first person who believed in her abilities. He made her enjoy life and see what she could get everything she wanted. They had recovered Gil. Her crew was safe, and supplies were better handled. She would make changes. If the Island was her Kingdom, she would make it at her level. But it had been difficult to get there. Uma had had to constantly fight against former villains and potential enemies. In those months she hadn’t been able to stop. A new plan. A new strategy. A new training. A new meeting. Non-stop. 

Until that moment.

Her crew celebrated. The Island was in control of a regime of pirates, _her _pirates.

Her symbol was everywhere.

She looked at him. On each occasion that Uma had felt exhausted, she had only had to look at him to know that no adversary was at her level. Her loyal Harry. Her first mate. He reminded her that she was above everyone. She leaned down and bit his lower lip. He growled playfully.

"And you remember who I am?"

"My Goddess." He swore and kissed her thigh. Right on the edge of her skirt.

She smiled wickedly. _Goddess._ Harry adored her as if she were a Goddess. And there was no better feeling than that. Uma slid her fingers through his hair, and he melted to her touch.

"You've worked so hard." Harry kissed her again. A little higher. A little more intimate. “And you have been amazing. Everyone looked at you.” Another kiss. A little higher. "Everyone wanted to jump at your feet."

"Some did."

He laughed against her skin, making her shiver.

“Your crew loves you. Some are in love with you.” He looked up. “I idolize you.”

Harry bit her thigh, right in the place that he knew she loved. Uma sighed, lying on the bed. Idolize. Adore. Venerate. If being a Goddess to him meant that he prayed against her skin and that each ritual would be of intimate pleasure, she was ready to be his Goddess.

"Uma..." Harry pleaded.

He _begged _to give her pleasure. He looked at her eagerly, hoping that Uma would permit him to raise her to glory. Uma smiled and took him from the chin, pulling him out between her legs. He growled in frustration but approached her mouth.

"You are very eager to use that mouth of yours."

"Please..." Harry sighed. “Queen_ of the Island, _don't you require me to be your servant?"

Uma smirked but didn't said a word.

"_Captain Uma, _don't you need your first mate?”

She sat down and pretended to meditate. Although that was so unnecessary. He was imploring to serve her. Harry had followed her to her quarters. He was proud of his duty.

"Open your mouth," Uma ordered.

He let her see those teeth that he knew when to bite her and there was his tongue, ready to make her sing for pleasure. Uma gave him a quick lick over his lips, and he protested. She gave him a tentative lick on his tongue, and he leaned a little more.

"Uma..."

"What do you want?"

"Please..." Harry took a deep breath. "Kiss Me."

Uma circled his waist with her legs and pulled him to a kiss. She attracted him until they fell in the bed. Harry gasped against her lips and she drank from his despair. She bit him. She sucked his lips. She ran his entire mouth hard, exploring his heat. She warmed his body by kissing only that portion of his body. Harry shuddered between her fingers. She slid her hands down his shoulders to take off his jacket and then parted enough to throw his shirt across the bed. He looked at her with desire. He kissed her neck when she exposed it and bit enough not to leave marks but to make her moan. He sucked her skin. And he ran her neck with his insatiable tongue.

Uma felt her pulse racing. She pushed him enough to look at his body. Harry was toned. Very attractive. Thanks to the tension of desire, his muscles marked incredibly well when he gasped. She hooked her fingers on the edge of her pants and pulled enough to look more.

"Lie down." She ordered.

The bed was large enough for him to be with his back on the mattress and she sat on his abdomen and moved her hips. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she felt some stimulus between her legs. Uma pressed her hips and Harry looked between her thighs, biting his lower lip. Uma took the edges of her dress and lifted it until it was completely removed. He admired her almost naked body. The only clothing that covered her ebony skin was her panties. Harry devoured her with his eyes. He followed the path of her thighs, the curve of her hips, the softness of her abdomen, and the shape of her firm breasts. He looked into her eyes as if she burned and he wanted to be consumed by that fire.

She leaned down and felt their torsos make contact. He arched, looking for every piece of his skin to meet her. Uma laughed against his mouth and licked his lips.

"I want your mouth." She whispered.

"Uma ..." He slid his fingers down her thighs. She left the mark of his path on her skin and she moaned against his lips. "Please…"

“Impatient.” She moved her hips against his muscles, let him feel the wet of her panties on his firm abdomen.

Uma leaned down and offered her neck. Harry kissed her and gave her little bites. She moaned against his ear, tempted him with her voice, and slid her hips down to feel his hard penis against her sex.

"Harry..." She whispered hoarsely and rocked her hips.

He closed his hands on her legs and held his body. Uma moved slowly over his pants, torturing him while she felt her body warm-up.

"You don't want to be inside me?" She whispered. "You don't want to feel me?"

"Please…"

“Would you be satisfied with that? With opening your pants and sinking into me?”

He denied and turned his face to rest his lips against her ear.

"I need to savor you," Harry begged. "Please. Let me please you."

"Does that make you so excited?" She moved her hips more against him, felt him so hard that it was painful to press against him. "Does it make you so excited to make me scream?"

"Uma ..." He may well be saying '_God'_ at that moment and it would sound the same. "There is nothing more beautiful than having your thighs pressing my neck." Harry kissed the profile of her ear devotedly. “You moving against my mouth. I feeling your taste and looking at you. You touching yourself, almost dancing…”

"Saying your name..." She completed. "You know how much I like your provocative mouth."

He smiled. She hadn’t to see him to know it. In that privacy of whispers in her ear, she could _feel him _smile against her neck. Harry loved being who knew her body so well.

Uma separated enough to undress completely. He looked at her and licked his lips at the shape of her sex. She stroked her breasts and gently pinched one of her hard nipples. When Harry looked at her like that, she had the impatient desire to tie him to her bed and leave him dry. He seemed so willing to venerate her body without asking for anything else. And it was true. Harry was satisfied with just attending her. She moved over his head and playfully pressed her thighs against hi firm neck. He smiled as he felt her and turned his face to gently bite her thigh.

"I could die crushed by your thighs."

"Not before you leave me satisfied." She warned.

"Whatever my captain desires." Harry took her by the hips but she was the one who came down.

He always did actions like that. He touched her but he didn't force her body. He held onto her skin and caressed her with the desire of a thirsty man. When he touched her core, she gasped. Harry used his whole tongue to lick her and looked at her drunk with pleasure. If it weren't for the wet and warm contact that made her wave her hips, she would swear it was he who was receiving oral sex and not her. Uma moaned, arched her back, and touched her breasts. Harry closed his grip on her ass and stuck his nails in her skin enough to make her move harder. She liked to climax quickly, tightening her thighs enough to give Harry a sense of danger. His warm tongue rubbed her clit in long circles and then from top to bottom, attending to the folds of her sex and letting her impose the. Quick. Violent. Her fingers on her nipples pressing hard enough for pain and pleasure to mix with what Harry made her feel. But her favorite part was to look down and notice how he looked like under a love spell, while still looking at her.

She gasped his name, let her tongue purr the ‘_r’_ as if they were eternal. He growled against her center and made her vibrate. Harry sucked her clit at her command. She stopped moving so much but closed her legs more, so he knew she needed it to be that violent. Uma shouted when the climax reached her body. Impetuous as the storm. Uma caught him between her legs for a few seconds and then separated from his mouth because of the stimulus.

Harry bit her thigh violently and she felt her climax become pure electricity in her legs. He held her with his hands when she lost strength. He bit her other thigh, with less force but she groaned and collapsed backward, over his torso. Her hand reached out to touch his penis and massaged it over his pants. He was still hard. Much harder than before. Much thicker than before she used his mouth.

Uma took her time and when she sat down, she watched him lick his lips and pick up her moisture with his fingers before licking them.

"Is my captain satisfied?" He consulted and there was no pretense in his tone. He genuinely wanted to know if he had achieved his goal.

Harry had a red face, just like his neck. That was one of her favorite visions. She nodded with a smile. Harry sat down and she devoured his lips, pressing her hips against his abdomen, away from his hips. He understood the silent order and lowered one of his hands to cover her sex with it.

"Hard." She ordered against his lips. "Violent. Wild. Dangerous."

Harry smiled and nodded, biting his lower lip.

"Exactly how I like it." Uma reminded him.

He knew her body and had memorized everything she enjoyed. He penetrated her with three fingers in a single push, taking advantage of how wet she was thanks to her past orgasm. But also Harry took advantage of the intense sensitivity to make her gasp against his lips. He penetrated her tightly, pushing her against his torso and forcing her to hold his shoulders. Uma groaned against his lips with a wicked smile. That was so good. He was perfect. Uma looked into his eyes while he made it hard. He admired her with his shark smile. Uma rested her forehead on his. Harry curved his fingers touching her most sensitive spot. And had no mercy. Harry used his thumb to massage her clitoris and continued to attack her wet inside with such force that she started screaming for pleasure. Her body was fire, a river of pure lava. She liked it that way, that pleasure would push her limits to receive everything. She preferred him to look at her and admire her expressions. Those he provoked on her body. Sensitive to orgasm. Warm for pleasure. And falling to the climax. Stronger. More violent.

Harry kissed her, drank her orgasm, and stopped penetrating her. He just massaged her inside until she broke her voice. And yet he continued. Uma hugged him. She felt how he was using a little his thumbnail on her swollen clitoris and she screamed his name. A shocking and extended orgasm. Until she separated from his lips for air. Harry stopped but didn't leave her. Because she liked to feel her inside widen for him, completely soaked and trembling.

"Every time you get me to climax faster." She flattered between gasps.

"Your gaze tells me everything I should do." Harry smiled proudly "And I just follow your orders."

"And you are very good at it."

Uma thought that she wouldn't let anyone else satisfy her like this. It took a lot of trusts to let someone use their violence to serve her and pleasure her. Very few people would understand that Uma was in control and they just followed orders. But Harry knew. Harry gave her exactly what she ordered. There was no one capable of understanding that Uma loved pleasure, being in control, and being admired. All at the same time. But Harry did it so well. He was pure chaos at her disposal.

"I hope so. I live to serve you."

"Is my queen satisfied?"

Uma laughed against his lips. She bit his lower lip and closed her thighs a little to feel him between her legs.

"Very much."

Harry smiled broadly. But his eyes were full of desire. He wanted to continue and push her out of her limits. And Uma wanted exactly that.

"So, you think you already earned the privilege of being inside me?"

"Now is the only thing I can think of." Harry raised his face to admire her eyes. "But that can only be decided by my Goddess."

"Do you want to please her?" She tempted.

"In any way she wants."

"I could masturbate over the hard muscles of your abdomen and not let you cum." She smiled wickedly. "Wouldn't it bother you?"

He denied.

"I would love to feel you over me. Wet and cruel. Perfect."

“You are crazy, Harry Hook. But that's exactly why you seem perfect to me.”

He groaned at her compliment and bit his lower lip with anticipation. She smiled.

"You are perfect to satisfy me." Uma rewarded him and bit his chin. "Undress completely." She ordered.

Uma groaned when he removed his fingers from her inside. With a smile, Harry sucked his fingers until they were completely clean. She lay on the bed and took two pillows to put them under her hips to lift them a little. They knew exactly how their bodies worked. What they enjoyed in sex and how to get to the best experience.

Harry was chaotic and dangerous, dominant and intimidating, always pushing other people's boundaries. But he did that because he was looking for someone with the strength and control to make sense of his chaos, to give security to his danger, and make him surrender. Uma had always been what he wanted. Uma could easily overpower him. Harry was what she needed. The committed first mate. The passionate subject. The loyal believer. He was what the captain, the queen, and the Goddess in her need.

He positioned himself between her legs and she smiled proudly. There was no one more attractive than Harry Hook. And naked, he was something that took your breath away. His erection was painfully hard and swollen. They both looked at each other and he followed her silent order. Harry penetrated her slowly, she felt every inch inside her open and sighed. He was tense, torturously tense. Harry stared at her, letting her know that he was on the edge of despair and desire. But Harry liked that, postpone his pleasure until it was torture and enjoy the pleasure until it became another type of punishment.

Uma enjoyed the sensation of feeling the base of his sex opening her a little more at her entrance. That extra stretch was the perfect piece to relax her entire body to the pleasure he provided. In that position, she could rub her hips against his. Her clitoris against his body. And in each thrust, she received that multiple pleasure. Harry leaned down until he hugged her tightly. Their bodies in absolute contact. Their lips to a sigh of touching. Their eyes connected. Uma hugged him by the waist and slid her hands to his firm ass and guided him to move. Strong and slow. Like the waves of the sea. Hitting each indicated place. Harry whispers her name. She mixes it with his.

Harry's voice lost all humanity in every thrust. Something predator controlled him. His attractive blue eyes lit a dark red and instinctive. There was no hatred in his actions. Quite the opposite. He looked at her with every emotion not said. She held him like that to look at him and receive with pleasure everything he wanted to give her. Uma let him give her all his humanity in every push and what was left was pure passion in crimson color. Harry tensed and hid his face in her neck. There, he gave her all his prayers. And she guided him with more violence to fill her. Harry was at the limit, she knew it. But Uma liked to torture him and for him to struggle to restrain himself. That's why she made it difficult. She made him go faster. Uma moaned his name with the broken voice of pleasure. She circled his hips with her legs and arched. Harry lowered his face to her breasts and sucked one of her nipples. Bit her desperately, and did the same with the other.

She reached orgasm with painful pleasure. Uma caught him between her thighs and shouted his name, ordered him to keep moving, while she fell into the darkness of the climax. She felt her weak thighs and her body completely relaxed. When she released him, Uma felt how he was ejaculating over her belly. Even with her eyes closed, she slipped her fingers over her skin and spread his sperm over her torso. That was a possessive gesture on her part. An act of pure control over every part of him. Even about his pleasure. Everything belonged to her. Even the tiniest drop. When Uma opened her eyes, Harry was admiring her body. She licked the tips of her fingers, feeling his taste. He growled and threw himself on her. He kissed her on the lips, on her neck, and between her breasts. He kissed her belly with adoration and left small marks.

Uma attracted him and turned until she was over him. Harry looked at her with incredible sweetness and she rested her chin on his chest. Harry was too attractive. Even more with that expression of sexual satisfaction.

"Is my Goddess satisfied?" Harry asked sincerely.

Three orgasms. He always gave her three orgasms or more. Sex with him wasn’t an escape or a distraction. Sex with Harry Hook was a divine ritual. The captain, the queen, and the Goddess had to be satisfied or he didn’t rest. Harry had turned pleasure into something supernatural. She knew that what they had wasn’t common among lovers. But what was normal in the Island? And even more, she didn't want something common. She wanted what was hers. She wanted him.

Uma nodded, pride in her smile. He was a disaster of pleasure and her too.

"You also look pleased with yourself." She stroked his face, noticing how young and relaxed he looked.

Harry turned his face and kissed her hand.

“I don't know if it's your power or what, but for a few seconds I lose my voice and it tickles my palate. And that is the most incredible feeling I have ever felt. As if I left everything in you, even my senses.” He confessed and slid his tongue over his palate to reaffirm the sensation.

She still had shaky legs. There, leaning over him, she was sure Harry could tell. As her thighs trembled the right way and her skin throbbed with satisfaction. But she never felt what he explained and had not heard others feel that way. But from the way Harry explained it, it seemed like a good thing. So, she smiled more proudly to achieve something he seemed to enjoy. She looked at his swollen red lips and kissed him slowly. She tasted him with pleasure and when she separated, he watched her with absolute adoration.

He hugged her tighter. She knew she was the one to blame for Harry's egocentrism. But how not to flatter him when he looked at her with that blind devotion? The kind of look she preferred. Watching at him like that, Uma knew she would be capable of anything to give him the world. He deserved it. Both. Uma now had a crew and control over the Island. They would just have to wait long enough to destroy everything that limited them.

But in the meantime, she settled on him. Totally relaxed, she let him hold her. Harry whispered her name and kissed her forehead. She pretended not to notice the delicate manner with which he accommodated her on the bed, between the sheets and against him. She pretended not to settle against his body and let herself be caressed so softly, so sweetly. Uma acted as if she didn't realize that her lips left soft kisses on his neck until she slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! Someone on Tumblr asked me to write about this type of adult content. Honestly, in Spanish, I am very good at this. But I have always felt that these types of stories are the most difficult to translate. Even so, I wanted to give it a try. I really hope I haven't created anything terribly awful.
> 
> I adore the characters whose philosophy is "Make her feel like a Goddess" in this kind of context.
> 
> Do you have anything you want me to write? I would like to know your opinion.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
